


Let's Make This Last Forever

by chaosisalwayshere



Series: Here's Your Lifeline [4]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/pseuds/chaosisalwayshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks will fly..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth and final part to the Lifeline series.

There was a brisk knock at the front door followed by hurried footsteps. Mark was in his room tossing clothing aside when he heard the ruckus, pausing to listen for anything. He wasn't expecting company, at least not for another hour. It was still only 8 p.m., he had already showered and was sifting through his drawers and closet. He was being indecisive, letting his nerves get the best of him. Tonight was the big fourth of July party and he was supposed to meet Brandi there with another friend of hers. It was rather convenient she mentioned bringing her girlfriend when Mark had talked about his best friend going with him. She knew who they were, and he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted, but it didn't bother him too much. They were going to be surrounded by familiar faces amongst other strangers at the party and hopefully before too long, too far gone to even care. He was certain Tom wouldn't object.

There was a noise at his door causing him to stop his rummaging and look towards the sound. He blinked at the door and finally stepped to it as he heard a soft knock again. He grabbed for the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open curiously. Tom's figure greeted him, turned slightly away and a hand still hanging in the air from knocking while his other hand was buried in his back pocket. He grinned subtly, more of a grimace than an actual smile.

"Oh hey, what the hell man just come in," Mark said a bit surprised, smiling to his friend and stepping aside to let him in. Mark was still missing a shirt but didn't think anything of it but to continue digging through things. Tom looked much more rested than before. Of course, once he finished helping his mom over the weekend, he did little to nothing but catch up on his sleep. He spent the day lounging more than anything, becoming rather bored and restless just waiting for the party with nothing else to do. So, he decided he'd stop by Mark's, see what he was up to. Nothing exciting, but at least he'd save on gas going with Mark.

He was kind of half expecting there to be some weird tension between them when he saw Mark again, but it was like everything was back to normal. Either Mark had already forgotten or thought nothing of it or Tom was in denial. He watched the top half of Mark's body experimentally, trying to gauge his own reaction by the exposed skin. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe a small urge to poke at it, or pinch it, but nothing he hadn't done before. Yea, he was happy with that for now. Mark was scratching at the back of his head now, staring at his clothes with a curl of annoyance on his lips. Tom stepped forward and touched the soft fabric of a black shirt sitting on top of a pile Mark had created. He slid the shirt off the top and held it up, inspecting the small picture of an animated girl barely squeezed into a skimpy bathing suit. The shirt itself was simple enough. There was another shirt, an older one, underneath a few others. He recognized it immediately and pulled the green shirt out, moving to Mark and shoving it against him.

"Wear this one," he suggested, shooting a smile to Mark who was looking down at the shirt Tom picked out. He remembered this one vaguely, probably only having worn it a few times. He was surprised he still had it. He took it from Tom without question and slipped it over his head, adjusting the v-neck as it laid over his chest and exposed the top of his collar bones. This would do for now. He didn't need to wear anything too fancy or formal. By the end of the night, it wouldn't particularly matter. Tom smiled to himself as Mark left the shirt on, both content with the choice.

"I thought she was coming by but I guess we are going to meet them there," Mark was commenting as he started hanging his clothes back up. Tom leaned on the wall near the door and watched him lazily, quirking an eyebrow at his statement.

"Them? Who's them?" he questioned curiously. Mark brought his eyes to the other briefly, remembering he hadn't told Tom about their arrangement yet.

"Let's just say I put in a good word for you. Brandi's got a friend she's going to introduce us to," he explained as a smirk toyed on his expression. He expected some kind of reaction from Tom, perhaps his signature smirk he used so deviously, but instead all he got was a small nod and an averted gaze to a spot on the wall.

"What?" he inquired, his smile dropping. Tom shook his head immediately after, realizing this was when he was supposed to act excited and anxious. It wasn't that he wasn't happy or not looking forward to this evening, he just was always nervous of meeting someone he was supposedly being "hooked up" with. He was good with people, being one of his strong suits, but it was still a stranger and most of all, a girl. 

"No, that's great man. I can't wait," Tom retorted half heartedly, chewing on the piercing in his lip out of habit. Mark was watching him, more carefully than he probably should have, curious of his overall demeanor. It made him question why Tom had that hint of reluctancey in his words, why he appeared somewhat downtrodden about something. He didn't want to pry, he figured if Tom needed to talk about anything he'd let him know, he hoped. He turned his attention back to his clothes and finished hanging them up, all the while leaving Tom to silently brood behind him.

"Alright, you ready to go?" he asked, spinning around on his heel and looking slightly up at Tom. A genuine smile spread on his lips after a moment of reading the nervous lines on Tom's expression. He didn't think Tom was going to be this anxious about it. Maybe there was something he could do to help him relax. Tom hadn't said anything but nodded noncommittally. Mark was making his way to the door and opening it a hair when he turned to Tom and gave him a secret glance before the taller male's eyes finally followed him and regarded him curiously.

"Sure you don't need a shower or anything?" Mark suggested keeping his eyes trained on Tom's facial expression to catch any kind of shift. There wasn't anything, he just stared back at him normally, shaking his head innocently. Mark was going to have to be a bit more obvious, but he didn't think it was such a great time to bring it up. They were going to a party to hook up with girls, it would feel fairly awkward asking if he could jerk Tom off again before they left, and his reason for helping him relax didn't make it sound any better in his head let alone once it left his lips, he was sure. He decided to forgo the lingering question and get it out if his head for now. Tom hadn't caught on yet, he didn't seem to, so Mark was in the clear.

Tom finally shrugged, shaking his head again to Mark and moving closer to the door that hung ajar next to the shorter male. He was more than ready to just get going and get the formalities out of the way. Once he had a drink or two in him, and was past the small talk, he knew he'd be okay. Mark was first to exit the room, leaving Tom to shut his door behind him and follow him out to his car. Mark waved goodbye to his mom and they left outside.

It was a quiet ride, as far as speaking to each other went, to the building just a few streets down from where Mark lived. Tom let his head lean on the passenger window and watch the road speed by under the wheels while Mark tapped on the wheel to the beat of the song pumping through the speakers. It was some hard rock song playing on the radio, he kept the volume up to avoid saying anything stupid before they got there. Of course, he was somewhat anxious himself, his nerves bubbling just under the surface, but it was perhaps for entirely different reasons than simply meeting up with their dates for the night. It was something else, closer to home that he couldn't seem to put a face to. There wasn't any rhyme or reason why he felt so bottled up; he hoped once they got there it'd dispel.

It could have been as easy as getting there and meeting them finally, but as soon as he parked the car and they both climbed out he felt an incredible weight sit on his chest. Tom wasn't doing any better himself. He had decided long before they left what he was going to do and immediately started for the beer once they were inside. He was headed for the kitchen when a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to realize Mark had stopped him.

"Hey wait on that, we gotta find the girls first," he said trying to speak over the music. Tom had to pull himself closer to him just to hear and when he finally made out what he said, proceeded to follow him around the room. Mark didn't know what he was looking for until he spotted the blonde from across the room, her voluminous hair fluffed in curls bouncing every which way as she conversed animately with a group of friends. Mark's lips curled into a small smile, stopping and turning to Tom to make sure he had seen her too. She was beautiful, Tom would have to give Mark kudos on that. Mark returned his eyes to her, inspecting the group, wondering which of the pretty girls was Tom's potential date.

"Let's go over, I'll introduce you," Mark pulled Tom to him by the arm, bringing his head close to his to talk into his ear.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for her to come over or-," Tom started but was cut short when Mark waved a hand. If they waited much longer, Mark was worried Brandi would think he forgot her, and that wouldn't look too good on him.

"It'll be alright, just follow me," he assured Tom, throwing him a quick grin then moving through the crowd to Brandi and her friends. He was nervous having to approach her with everyone crowding around her, but he wouldn't get anywhere just watching her from afar except looking like a total creep. He was relieved when their eyes finally met just steps before he reached her. Her smile widened and beamed, throwing herself from the group to Mark's arms happily.

"Oh my god, you actually made it," she exasperated, hugging him tightly then moving back just enough to look over him as if to check if he were real. Her eyes seemed wide and excited, Mark couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"Yea of course, and hey this is my best friend, Tom," Mark stepped aside slightly and gestured to the man hovering behind him nervously. Tom had heard his name, not having been paying much attention until he noticed he was being looked at. He offered a shy smile and lifted a hand, ignoring the way she giggled at his modesty. 

"He's so adorable," he could her whisper to Mark who retorted with a hushed "I'm cuter," that made her giggle even more and cling closer to him.

"Becca is supposed to be here already, I don't know where she is, but she's on her way. She's the one I told you about!" she gushed excitedly to Mark, who could only nod in agreement. She was an energetic girl, that was for sure. He glanced to Tom apologetically, shrugging futilely at the situation. Tom would have to wait, but he didn't mind too much. While Mark got to know his girl better, he'd be able to find some booze and some friends to chill with for a while. He nudged Mark to get his attention, waiting to speak until he caught his eyes.

"I'm gonna go find something to drink, you want anything?" he asked, shifting closer to Mark. There was a twitch of a smile on Mark's lips, an odd flick of his eyes across Tom's face and finally a gentle chuckle.

"Aw, alright, I'll look for you when she gets here, don't go too far," he responded, patting a hand on the younger male's shoulder and watching him silently a moment. Tom adjusted his weight on his hip and brought a hand behind his head, he didn't understand the sudden onset of nerves.

"Okay," he obeyed, nodding faintly. He gave Mark a small smile and turned away, heading towards the first place he knew he'd find beer; the kitchen. Mark watched the back of his head then moved back to Brandi who grinned widely up at him.

"I can't wait until they set the fireworks off!" she said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Mark quirked an eyebrow, bringing up his hand to check the time on his watch. They still had thirty minutes to kill, that wouldn't be too hard at this rate. Brandi kept him busy for most of the time, dragging him around and introducing him to various people she seemed to know. He hadn't seen much of Tom since they went their separate ways but tried not to think too much of it. He probably found somewhere else to mingle.

"Hey, so where's this girl at?" Mark inquired with a light chuckle, trying not to appear pushy about it. Brandi paused, taking a quick glance around before shrugging indifferently. That wasn't the answer Mark was looking for.

"She should have been here already, I guess something came up. That really sucks," she moped, frowning deeply. Mark furrowed his brows, watching her before scanning the room. He couldn't see Tom right away, but he knew had to be around here somewhere. He started to leave when he felt Brandi grasp his wrist.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, smiling awkwardly. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it only turned crooked.

"I gotta find Tom, let him know so he's not waiting all evening. " Again, he tried to leave but she held him. He looked to her questioningly.

"It's about to start though, won't he be okay? I wanna watch this with you," she added, her tone beginning to sound somewhat pleading. Mark touched his hand to hers and slipped his wrist from her, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I just need to find him," he explained, this time moving away before she had a chance to grab him. She stood, grimacing and defeated but couldn't do much but accept what was happening. She'd be fine, he thought.

Meanwhile, Tom had found himself outside with a small group of friends near the grill, taking in the aroma of the bon fire blazing away just feet from them. He was sipping on a beer and listening to several conversations when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning and gasping when he realized it was Mark.

"There you are, thought I was going to be a loner all night," Tom joked, taking a chug of his beer and regarding Mark pleasantly. Mark felt kind of relieved to see him in such light spirits, he just hoped his news wasn't going to dampen it.

"I hate to break it to you but it looks like your date stood you up," Mark said hesitantly, cringing inwardly as he awaited the bummed expression from his friend. What he didn't expect was Tom to laugh it off and wave a hand as if it were no big deal.

"I wasn't looking forward to that anyway, I've had enough blind dates this month," he admitted through a short laugh. Mark smiled along with him, watching him cautiously. Tom didn't even know if he meant it, perhaps even secretly let down about it but he wasn't about to show it. Mark could have a good time, that was still important, and nothing was stopping him from indulging in the evening.

"What are you gonna do?" Mark asked, folding his arms as his eyes trailed to the burning pile behind Tom. Tom shrugged and glanced back to the small group off to themselves.

"I guess I'll just chill with these guys, they seem pretty cool, you go have a good time Mark Hoppus, I'll be alright," Tom responded as if reading the worry on Mark's face. He knew he'd be concerned about him, especially since they were both supposed to be occupied with someone tonight. He was waiting for Mark to say something but the other only had a calculating look on his face. Mark looked back thoughtfully then forward again to Tom, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What?" Tom questioned, just now noticing the flashing light playing off Mark's face. He spun around and spotted a burst of sparks exploding in the distance. Someone had already started shooting off their fireworks and that had given Mark an idea.

"Come on," he said quickly, grabbing Tom's wrist and pulling him along into the darkness and out of the yard they had be occupying. Tom didn't ask, instead allowed Mark to drag him up a hill and past some trees into a clearing not too far from the house the party was being hosted at. As they reached the top of the hill and moved past the trees, the sky came alive in a display of lights and explosions. Mark smiled to himself, proud to have thought of coming up here to get a better view. Tom watched in awe, dropping the bottle by a bush and stopping next to Mark.

"Why are we up here? Aren't they gonna do their thing soon?" Tom questioned, bowing his head and looking over to Mark who had his eyes fixated on the horizon. "And what about Brandi," he added reluctantly, not really wanting to ask but obligated since logically Mark should have been spending time with her, not Tom. Mark shrugged lightly, looking to Tom finally who had joined Mark in spectating the show across the field. Half of the taller male's face was concealed in darkness, the other half illuminated by flashes of various hues splashing the sky. He was silent, watching the way Tom’s hazel orbs danced under the display. Tom felt himself being watched, moving his eyes to meet Mark's who didn't bother to look away.

"What?" Tom asked shyly, adding an uncomfortable laugh. Mark's eyes widened, surprised that he had been staring for so long.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just cool to be out here with you, you know?" he tried to explain, hoping it was good enough for Tom. Tom looked away slowly, not entirely convinced Mark was being honest with him. He knew that look, and most of the time it meant Mark was contemplating something. It had been only moments of watching the sky when he noticed Mark was staring at him again, causing Tom to turn his body to him.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" he asked, a smirk creeping on his lips. Mark shook his head immediately, trying to deny there was anything but Tom wasn't buying it anymore.

"Come on, you have that look," Tom insisted, watching Mark instantly wave it off and move to sit down. He sighed quietly, debating whether or not to join him until he decided to sit as well, letting the side of his body press against Mark's. They leaned into each other lightly for support, both averting their gaze to the sky again for several moments. Mark didn't understand why he couldn't stop looking down at Tom who had brought up his knees and rested his forearms on them. His profile was embossed against the darkness around them, his lips glinting off the lights above. Mark swallowed and wanted to look away before he was caught again but couldn't, finding himself with a familiar urge growing in his gut. He had had this particular yearning before, nagging and festering in the back of his head. It didn't help Tom was sitting in close proximity of him, making him appear even more daunting and tangible.

Tom eventually became aware of the eyes boring into him, finally sliding his arm between them and resting his hand on the ground behind Mark as he twisted himself towards him.

"What is it," he pressed, tilting his head enough to peer back at Mark through the veil of darkness surrounding them. The eruptions of the fireworks sprayed across the sky, dwindling to mere muffles into the distance. A warm, but humid breeze whispered about them, providing the perfect haze for a cool summer's night. Mark was taken aback by Tom's movements, especially now that he was faced with him. Tom was onto him, waiting for some kind of a response. Mark couldn't stand the scrutiny of his gaze, but somehow still couldn't look away. His chest was heavy, as if the light breeze pushing on it was trying to cave it in. His mouth hung open imperceptibly, words failing him as he felt heat radiating from his face.

Tom's brows furrowed in concern, straining to make Mark's face come into focus. He couldn't tell if Mark was smiling or trying to ask something. By the way he hesitated, Tom didn't think he'd get anywhere if he didn't persist.

"Dude, spill it before I lose interest," Tom blurted, a huff of a laugh falling from his words. He didn't move, instead let his leg fall casually onto Mark's already outstretched leg. Something about the way they were sitting, where they were at, and how the fireworks played off their features had turned the moment more intimate than before. Mark couldn't pinpoint where the shift had happened, but Tom was looking back at him with some kind of an expectant wonderment, as if he knew exactly what Mark was thinking. It petrified him.

“I thought- I was just thinking-,” Mark stumbled, swallowing heavily before trying to regain some semblance of composure. Tom’s eyes never wavered; narrowed, squinted in the darkness. It was best if Mark just came out with it, he was losing this battle. The urge that had been compelling him towards this moment overpowered any sense he may have had about himself. “I just really want to kiss you,” he admitted through an awkward chuckle, flicking his eyes to Tom’s lips that immediately curled into a smile as he listened. Tom waited until Mark’s gaze was back to his own, softening his expression.

“Then kiss me,” he said simply to Mark, holding his breath when Mark’s smile almost all but vanished. They both knew what was coming but this time it felt like the rebirth of a curiosity they had seemingly laid to rest the first time they had kissed in the park. What had happened in between was fun, but neither Mark nor Tom could deny that this time felt like it meant something.

Mark didn’t know if he was supposed to actually kiss him or if Tom was just saying it to make light of the situation. He meant what he said, and the longer he lingered thinking about what Tom had meant, the more he wanted to. He didn’t wait for confirmation, Tom had said it so Mark was going to indulge in his curiosity. There was little distance between them since Tom had turned to Mark. Mark had only tilted his head and pressed into Tom to push his mouth against his. The kiss was light at first, both hesitant lips trembling from nerves and uncertain of what to do next.

They shared a familiar warmth between their lips, encouraging them to press closer and wholly until they were moving their mouths against the other’s in a slow, methodical manner. Mark’s eyes slipped closed as he continued kissing Tom, getting lost in the sensation of smooth, wet lips pulsating and moving against his own. He nipped at Tom’s bottom lip watantly, flitting his tongue at it and smoothing it up until it met Tom’s open mouth. He wanted to taste Tom as much as feel him, letting out a silent needy moan when their tongues met and dragged against each other as they deepened their kiss.

Mark was imagining all kinds of images, letting his mind run rampant and blood rush to every inch of his body. He moved his hand up to the side of Tom’s face, caressing the jawline gently but going no further despite the strong urge to move his palm down Tom’s body. He couldn’t let himself get too wrapped up in the moment, no matter how impossible Tom was making it for him. Tom breathed onto Mark’s lips, giving him just enough room to take in air. Mark could feel him smile against his lips, pressing a long, tender kiss to him before drawing back and leaning away from him. Mark watched Tom strikingly, taken by the sight of his flushed appearance. 

“We should write a song about this,” Tom suggested after a moment, giggling at the sentiment. Mark figured he was just trying to muddle his nerves with small talk, which at the moment he welcomed. 

“Yea, we could do that,” Mark replied with a light laugh, letting his eyes find the horizon again where they lingered. Tom followed suit, both finding a sense of solidarity in the shared silence. Perhaps it was more like before than Mark had thought, he was content he had sated his curiosity at least. Still, there was something undeniable between the two, something that could only happen between a moment of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shitty stories, I had a lot of fun writing these. Apologies to the boys if they happen to stumble upon these, just go about your innocent way and forget you ever saw this.
> 
> Keep going and never look back.


End file.
